


First Kiss

by marylex



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/marylex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not the kind of person who people kiss that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The first time Rickie kisses you, it's quick and breezy, a light buss on the cheek before he's out your bedroom door and down the stairs, and your stomach drops and you stand there still clutching the doorknob because you've never been a part of something like that before.

You've seen Angela and Rickie and Rayanne kiss each other that way plenty of times, a quick goodbye. The kisses are so meaningful because they're thoughtless, an unplanned automatic intimacy. None of them worry about whether they should, none of them stand paralyzed or fumbling, wondering how much is allowed. None of them do nothing because if they just do nothing, maybe they won't screw up.

You raise a hand to touch your face where Rickie's now marked you as part of that inner circle - well, part of Rickie's inner circle, anyway, familiar enough for his breath to ghost light over your skin, for the scent of his shampoo and cologne to cling to you, for his lips to press against the curve of your cheek. Familiar and ... different, somehow, from everyone else.

Angela kissed Rayanne and Rickie long before the circle opened to include Sharon, despite the years and intimacies she's shared with Sharon, both spoken and unspoken. It still rarely happens. There's something between them that prevents it, something that has to do with Angela and her lack of ease. Sharon readily receives and offers that kind of intimacy to Rayanne, despite her shock the first time Rayanne planted a quick, light kiss on her cheek as Rayanne flew out into the school parking lot from the front steps, despite the fact that Sharon and Rayanne still fight more often than not, with the cold silences and heated glares that girls seem to be so good at. You can see the difference between Angela and Rayanne and how they are with Sharon. You're always the best student you can be, and Angela Chase was your field of study for a long time, and sometimes old habits die hard. There are people you kiss and people you don't, and Angela Chase doesn't kiss Sharon Chersky.

No one kisses Brian Krakow. Not that way. You're not the kind of person who people kiss that way.

Except, apparently, you are.


End file.
